Quand Draco fait la fête
by Layzlo
Summary: Commentaires et réflexions de Draco, découvrant la culture moldue pendant une fête Gryffondor...


****Note :****Tout a commencé par un refrain qui me trottait dans la tête, j'ignore pourquoi..."le plastique c'est fantastique" d'Emer Food Beat (quelqu'un, à part moi, connaît-il encore ce monument de la chanson française?). Je jure que la chanson ne fait pas partie de ma playliste !

Ensuite, s'est geffé "la chenille" de Bezu, incontournable des fêtes populaires en tout genre. Surtout celles arrosées. J'ai arrêté le massacre ici. J'aurais sans doute pu trouver d'autres textes aussi profonds, mais j'estime avoir suffisament prouvé ma culture générale. J'ai préféré m'en tenir à ces deux-là. Il y a juste un petit extrait d'une dernière chanson à la fin, mais d'un autre registre, celle-ci. Je laisse le suspens...

****Disclamer :**** Draco et ses amis appartiennent à JKR. Harry et les siens aussi. Ce qu'ils font, c'est à cause de moi. Et j'en suis fière.

**°0°0°0°0°0°0°**

__ À la queuleuleu…  
À la queuleuleu…  
À la queuleuleu…  
___**_ À la queuleuleu…_**_

-Blaise, c'est normal tous ces Gryffons accrochés les uns aux autres en hurlant ?

__ Aaaaaaah Aaaaah Aaah Ah  
Tout l'monde s'éclate__

__ À la queuleuleu __

-Ça y est, j'ai plus de tympans ! Pas normal de chanter aussi faux ! Et puis, c'est quoi cette histoire de queue ? Tu ne trouves pas ça louche, Blaise ?

-Blaise ?

__ Tout l'monde se marre  
À la queuleuleu  
Tout l'monde chante  
À la queuleuleu  
Tout l'monde danse  
À la queuleuleu __

-Blaise, veux-tu arrêter de te traîner derrière cette pouffiasse brune en lui collant au derrière ?

__ À à à la queuleuleu  
À à à la queuleuleu  
___**_ À à à la queuleuleu _**___  
Tout l'monde s'éclate  
À la queuleuleu __

-Non Blaise, inutile d'insister. Je ne ferai pas la chenille, même pour reluquer Potter de plus près.

__ Dans les anniversaires  
Dans les bals populaires  
Pour les nouveaux mariés  
Pour la nouvelle année  
Même dans les discothèques  
Quand on veut faire la fête ___  
___ Il n'y a rien de plus simple  
Il suffit de danser__

-Goyle, va immédiatement chercher Crabble ! Il se ridiculise à courir derrière Longdubas pour lui attrapper les épaules. On dirait Tu-sais-qui cherchant à aller étrangler ma tante.

__ À à à la queuleuleu  
À à à la queuleuleu  
___**_ À à à la queuleuleu _**___  
Tout l'monde s'éclate  
À la queuleuleu __

-Non Potter, je ne suis pas « coincé du cul ». Je voudrais juste ne rien rater de cette fête improbable, pour pouvoir mettre tout ça en pensine et faire chanter chacun d'entre vous à l'avenir.

__ À la queuleuleu…  
À la queuleuleu…  
À la queuleuleu…  
___**_ À la queuleuleu…_**_

-Sympa, la petite soirée « découverte de la culture moldue », Granger ! Très instructive. C'était supposé nous démontrer les capacités intellectuelles et artistiques de tes semblables, non ? Et on m'en veut parce que je n'en suis pas entièrement convaincu ? Franchement, l'Affreux-Qui-a-Clamsé aurait dû te prendre comme conseillère en communication : on aurait pu éviter la guerre et ranger tout le monde à ses arguments sans problème.

__ Aaaaaaah Aaaaah Aaah Ah  
Tout l'monde s'éclate  
À la queuleuleu  
Tout l'monde se marre  
À la queuleuleu__

-Non Weasmoche, je ne m'excuserai pas ! Pas après que ton copain irlandais, qui parle à peine un anglais compréhensible, a essayé de me sodomiser sans prévenir !

-« C'est le principe de la chenille de se mettre les uns derrière les autres en se bougeant » ? Je ne suis pas aveugle, j'ai compris le comment de cette danse tribale, mais on ne me saute pas comme ça, par derrière, sans prévenir !

-Comment ça, Potter : « Et si on prévient, on peut te sauter dessus » ? Non, mais vous êtes tous malades ici ?

__ Tout l'monde chante  
À la queuleuleu  
Tout l'monde danse  
À la queuleuleu__

-Blaise! Reviens tout de suite ! Laisse ces demoiselles tranquilles ! Je te rappelle que nous sommes à une soirée Gryffondor ! Et donc, il n'y a personne de fréquentable ici...

-Comment ça : « Au moins elles, elles sont prêtes à toutes les expériences » ?

-Blaise ?! Tu ne vas pas me laisser tout seul ?

-Bon, puisque c'est comme ça, je vais boire moi…

…

-Dis donc Granger, y a quoi dans ton jus de fruit ? Il est bien frais, il a un goût sympa, mais il y a un truc que je n'arrive pas à identifier.

-Du vin rouge et du rhum ? Ah ouai, maintenant que tu le dis… Et ça s'appelle Sangria ? Pas jus de fruit ? Mais pourtant, il y a des bouts dedans, je les vois bien. Et puis après cinq verres, je le sais bien que j'ai dû manger au moins une part de salade de fruits. Donc : jus de fruit !

-Tiens Blaise ! Goûte moi ça ! Enfin un truc moldu pas mal ici ! Non, je n'en ai pas abusé, il fait juste chaud ici avec tout ces ploucs qui se bougent dans tous les sens. C'est pour ça que j'ai défait ma cravate et un peu ouvert la chemise. Absolument pas pour faire admirer mon torse.

-Ah ? Tu trouves que ça me donne un petit air sexy ?

-Le pan de chemise qui sort du pantalon ? Ah mince, j'avais pas vu... C'est Potter qui s'est vautré en arrivant au bar. Il avait perdu ses lunettes pendant la chenille et n'a pas vu mon pied, alors il est un petit peu tombé. Il s'est rattrappé en s'agrippant à moi. Il a des sacrés reflexes, quand même.

-Mais non, j'avais pas fait exprès ! Mon pied était juste au bout de ma jambe ! Pas ma faute, si elle avait besoin de se détendre au moment où il arrivait.

-Non, je ne l'ai pas fait pour en profiter pour le tenir dans mes bras !

-Comment ça, un suçon sur la clavicule ? Quel con ce Potter ! Il est tombé la tête dans mon cou, il a dû faire ça en reprenant sa respiration sous l'effet de la surprise.

-Déni? Quel déni ? N'importe quoi ! Et arrête de rire Blaise !

\- Tiens, encore une nouvelle chanson à la noix ! Après les queues, ça va parler de quoi ?

__ Bang bang, t'as le cul à l'envers  
Juste avant de te rouler les mécaniques  
Tu sais que pour lui faire l'affaire __

__ Il vaudrait mieux sortir les élastiques  
Bang bang, les guibolles en compote  
Quand il est temps de passer à l'action  
Petit lapin, couvre-toi la carotte  
Si tu sens qu'elle en a après tes rognons__

-Aaaahh ! Alors là ! c'est trèèès fort ça ! Si, si, Granger, j'insiste ! Je ne peux que m'incliner devant cela : aucun sorcier digne de ce nom n'aurait osé faire une chanson pareille ! Les moldus nous surpassent laaargement !

__ D'accord ce n'est pas réellement du gâteau  
Mais la cellophane te préserve le morceau__

-Après les queues, le cul...mais pourquoi ils parlent de cuisine maintenant ?

__ Surtout ne reviens pas sur ta décision  
Tant pis si tu y perds de l'inclinaison  
Bienvenu au club et félicitations__

-Pansy, lâche immédiatement Crivey ! Et arrête de te déhancher comme ça, c'en est indécent à la fin. D'accord, le rythme est pas mal mais on est Serpentard, on a un standing à tenir.

__ Le plastique c'est fantastique  
Le caoutchouc, super doux  
___**_ Nous l'affirmons sans complexe  
Nous sommes adeptes du latex_**_

-Et ça y est, ils remettent ça tous en coeur ! Mais c'est quoi ce plastique à la fin ?

__ Le plastique c'est fantastique  
Le caoutchouc, super doux___  
__**_ C'est une question de réflexe  
Nous sommes adeptes du latex_**_

-Oui, Potter, arrête de brailler, j'ai compris : le plastique c'est fantastique ! ...Mais pourquoi ?

-Tu m'expliques ou tu vas continuer à te tordre de rire encore longtemps ? Pfff, impossible de discuter avec toi ! Je vais trouver quelqu'un de plus intelligent, ça ne devrait pas être trop dur.

__ Non, non, jamais les chocottes  
De te choper la mort ou bien un moufflet  
Pas vraiment tout nu quand tu ôtes la culotte  
Mais vaut mieux ça que d'éternels regrets__

-Non, Potter n'a pas voulu m'expliquer.

-Ah ! c'est dans ce petit sachet le fameux plastique ? Et on a fait toute une chanson là dessus ? C'est un truc moldu, pas une de vos inventions à toi et à ton jumeau maléfique ?

-Ok, je l'ouvre.

-Bah c'est quoi ? c'est gras, on s'en met plein les doigts. On fait quoi avec ça ?

__ Plus la peine de fêler tous les lavabos  
Chaque fois qu'une fille te rendra amour fou  
Il suffit de t'enrober la libido  
Pour passer la nuit à lui faire le voyou  
Bienvenu au club, on est tous avec vous__

-Aaah d'accord ! Bien sûr, que je peux l'essayer ! Tu vas voir !

__ Le plastique c'est fantastique  
Le caoutchouc, super doux  
___**_ Nous l'affirmons sans complexe  
Nous sommes adeptes du latex_**_

-Blaise ! Regarde ! j'ai encore été le meilleur ! C'est moi qui ai gagné le concours du plus gros!

-Mais fais attention, tu as failli recracher ton jus de fruit sur moi. D'accord, ta sangria, si ça peut te faire plaisir.

__ Le plastique c'est fantastique  
Le caoutchouc, super doux  
___**_ C'est une question de réflexe  
Nous sommes adeptes du latex_**_

-Oui, le concours du plus gros ballon gonflable !

-Bah si enfin : le truc dans les petits sachets, qui sert à faire des ballons de baudruche. C'est moi qui ai fait le plus gros ! J'ai même battu les jumeaux-poils-de-carotte. T'aurais vu leur tête : ils n'en revenaient pas! Ils ont demandé à Crivey de prendre une photo pour immortaliser ça. Heureusement que Pansy l'avait lâché un peu, elle était en train d'essayer d'ouvrir un sachet qu'il lui avait donné. Je crois qu'il lui a expliqué comment on s'en sert.

-Mais tu vas t'étouffer, à la fin ! Tu as un problème ?

__ Et puis ne serait-il pas un peu trop facile  
De faire la chose sans rien se mettre tout au bout  
Il nous semble aisé de n'être qu'érectile  
Lorsque l'on peut être élégant de partout  
Entre nous__

\- J'ai gagné plein de sachets. Il paraît que ça s'appelle des préservatifs. Peut-être parce qu'avec le produit dessus, ça préserve les lèvres quand tu gonfles trop de ballons.

-Mais arrête de cracher, enfin. Tu ne supportes pas le jus de fruit moldu, toi.

-Dis- moi, il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas : ça ne se mange pas, et pourtant il y a des goûts : fraise, chocolat, vanille... T'en veux un, Blaise ?

-Oui, je peux t'en passer plusieurs si ça te fait plaisir j'en ai plein les poches.

-Tu veux faire un concours, toi aussi, avec tes nouvelles copines? Pas de problème.

__ Le plastique c'est fantastique  
Le caoutchouc, super doux  
___**_ Nous l'affirmons sans complexe  
Nous sommes adeptes du latex_**___  
Le plastique c'est fantastique  
Le caoutchouc, super doux  
___**_ C'est une question de réflexe  
Nous sommes adeptes du latex_**_

-Blaise, je te laisse: y a Potter qui propose de me montrer autre chose à faire avec les préservatifs. Il a dit qu'il était super doué pour ça. J'te raconterai ! À plus tard !

….

-Granger, tu crois que ça va enfin marcher ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas Blaise. Harry prend les choses en main. Il n'y aura aucun problème...

-J'espère, parce que je n'en peux plus d'essayer de lui ouvrir les yeux.

__Pendant ce temps, quelque part ailleurs...__

_ Je vais et je viens_  
_ Entre tes reins_  
_ Je vais et je viens_  
_ Et je me retiens_  
_** Non ! maintenant  
****** Viens !****_

**°0°0°0°0°0°0°**

**Et voilà** **le travail**: vous avez reconnu la dernière, au moins ? "Je t'aime...moi non plus" de Serge Gainsbourg. Pour les autres, je ne vous en veux pas si vous ne les connaissez pas. Surtout "le plastique...", parce que qui a échappé à "la chenille"?


End file.
